1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat stabilizing rudder system and, more particularly, pertains to maintaining a boat on a predetermined course and for changing the rudder and predetermined course by operator controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rudders and other boat controlling devices of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, rudders and other boat controlling devices of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling the motion of boats through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,142 to Frye, Jr. a rudder-tiller control system for a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,388 to Covell discloses a rudder for electric trolling motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,553 to Brown discloses a retractable rudder for lightweight trolling motor propelled fishing boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,702 to Cain discloses a housing rudder for an electric trolling motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,648 to Isham discloses a steering mechanism for a boat.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Design 313,003 to Cain discloses an encasing rudder for an electric trolling motor.
In this respect, the boat stabilizing rudder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a boat on a predetermined course and for changing the rudder and predetermined course by operator controls.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved boat stabilizing rudder system which can be used for stabilizing the position of a boat through a fixed rudder with operator controls. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.